


Every You, Every Me

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Tyler no longer wanted to nap - he wanted to kiss Josh until both of them came in their pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152658471568/can-you-please-do-a-smut-fic-where-they-shortly) who asked for ty and josh making out before a show. it turned into a little more than making out.
> 
> title is from the placebo song of the same name.

Tyler woke from his nap sluggishly, finding consciousness piece by piece. He’d had his arm thrown over his face while he slept, keeping the light out. If he could have turned the light off altogether he would have, but the managers of the venue preferred to keep the green room lights on for ‘security reasons,’ whatever those were. He smelled the harsh, plasticky smell of pleather and felt something underneath his shoulder, a lump of some sort.

He grunted and turned, or tried to. Found that there was something pinning him to the couch.

Frowning, he blinked sleep slick eyes open and saw bright pink hair, the twinkle of a nose ring, brilliant tattoos twisting their way up under a red and black plaid shirt.

All the air left him and his eyes slipped closed once more, hands finding their way lazily to Josh’s thighs. “ _Joshua_.” The name came out as three syllables, and broke off onto a yawn at the end.

“Hi, sleepyhead.” All of a sudden Josh’s voice was very near Tyler’s ear, his breath ghosting over Tyler’s chin. “Have a nice nap?”

Another grunt as Tyler tried to figure out where exactly Josh’s waist was. His fingers hooked into the top of Josh’s jeans just as a wave of inertia hit him, pulling him back toward sleep. “Need longer,” he slurred, and tried to flip once more. But Josh was still on top of him and that thing was still digging into his back.

Josh gave Tyler’s neck a nice long, messy lick and Tyler made a “ggh” sound in the back of his throat.

“And _I’m_ the cutest napper, huh?” There was a smile in Josh’s voice as he tipped Tyler’s chin with firm fingers, pecking his lips.

Tyler hummed and found the strength to slap his arms around Josh and pull him back down into another kiss, this one sloppy as Tyler opened his mouth for Josh and almost fell back asleep in the middle of it. Almost.

Because then Josh was rubbing his tongue against Tyler’s and Tyler’s jaw was going completely slack, shuddering his disgusting sleep breath in Josh’s face.

Josh didn’t seem to mind, just kept rubbing his tongue against Tyler’s in that way he knew made Tyler weak.

Not even bothering to push Josh away, Tyler simply tilted his head to the side and shimmied his hips. “C’n you fuck me? Please?”

“Aw, baby.” Josh pushed Tyler’s shirt up and settled a warm hand on his belly. “We don’t have time for that, but we do have time for a little of this.”

 _This_ turned out to be Josh raising himself off of Tyler for just a moment, Tyler whining loudly and grasping for him with twitchy fingers, and then settling back down with his knees locked around Tyler’s, grinding his hips down hard.

Tyler no longer wanted to nap - he wanted to kiss Josh until both of them came in their pants.

His hands shook as they tried to unbutton Josh’s flannel, his vision still blurry from sleep but getting clearer the more Josh woke him up. Josh’s hands joined his on the buttons, popping them deftly and then grabbing Tyler’s wrists and placing his hands flat on his stomach.

He gave another succession of dirty little grinds with his hips and Tyler threw his head back. “Josh. Please fuck me, please.”

Josh sighed, cradling the side of Tyler’s head in his hand and giving a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I can’t, Ty. Not right now.”

“Then - do…” Tyler growled in frustration, needing Josh to dredge him just those last couple of inches up from sleep. “More, Josh. Something. I need _more_.”

“Okay.” Josh retreated, sliding his hands beneath Tyler’s legs and pressing them as far back toward his chest as they would go in the tight pants he was wearing. With a force hard enough to rock Tyler’s head up against the arm of the couch and push his shoulder again into that something under it, Josh rocked his hips down against Tyler’s, panting with exertion.

“You’re gonna come like this,” Josh growled in his ear, and Tyler sobbed. “We both are. We’re gonna cum in our pants like a couple of horny teenagers humping each other under the bleachers after school. And I’m gonna keep going. Even after you’ve cum, I’m gonna keep grinding down against you until you beg me to stop. You’re not gonna change your boxers either. No, you’re gonna wear them onstage and afterward when we’re both sweaty and dead tired, I’m gonna take you back to the bus and pull them down and see the mess you made, tell you how naughty you were for me, how good you made me feel. How’s that sound, Ty?”

Tyler didn’t know if he wanted to speak or just moan as loud as possible. Eventually, though, hands trapped between them on Josh’s sweaty chest, he managed to wet his lips. “S-Sounds so good, Joshie. Sounds fucking _hot_.”

Even so, it took him another twenty minutes of Josh talking all kinds of filth into his ear and humping him into the sofa to fully wake up and cum in his pants like Josh wanted him to.

As always, his orgasm took him by surprise and he could already feel the warm, sticky mess spreading in his boxers.

After Josh came (with a shout and a rough kiss to Tyler’s slack lips), he leaned up and tossed his damp hair out of his eyes.

“Thought you said you were gonna keep going.” Tyler batted his lashes, petting his hands repeatedly inside Josh’s open shirt.

Josh sniffed and caught Tyler’s hands in his, pressed them together between his own. “Nah. You were a good boy.”

Frowning, Tyler shifted. “Hey, behind me there’s-“

He didn’t even have to finish - Josh was already leaning forward and rummaging around under Tyler’s shoulder. He popped back up with Tyler’s beanie in hand, which had slid off while he slept.

“Fuck, that was digging into my back the whole time,” Tyler groaned, flexing his arm.

Josh grinned his characteristic sunshine grin and pulled the hat down onto Tyler’s head, low over his eyes. “Now to pretend this never happened. Because we have to go onstage in five minutes.”

“I’m pretty good at a lot of things, Joshua. Pretending like I haven’t just made out with the drummer of my own band when I have isn’t one of them.” He pushed the beanie back up onto his forehead. “And what about you? You’re literally drenched in sweat.”

“Since you made me do all the hard work,” Josh groaned good-naturedly, swinging one leg and then the other off the couch as he stretched.

He held a hand out to Tyler and Tyler took it without argument, either at the gesture or at Josh’s words. Josh had, in fact, done most of the work.

“Thanks, stud.” He slapped Josh’s ass and went to get changed.

-

Though Josh didn’t keep his promise of overstimulating Tyler on the couch backstage, he did keep his promise of making Tyler wear his messy boxers all through the show and then taking them off on the bus and licking all of Tyler’s cum off of him while on his knees.

They showered together and collapsed in Tyler’s bunk, too tired to do much of anything else.

In the morning, both their phones were alight with Twitter notifications. As Tyler sat eating his knockoff cereal at the breakfast bar, he found that the main link being retweeted was from some girl’s blog. He clicked through and read.

_last night during the twenty one pilots show josh came out already drenched in sweat and tyler’s lips looked hella chapped joshler confirmed_

The post was complete with closeup pictures and analysis and everything.

Josh came out of the bathroom adjusting himself in his shorts and plopped down beside Tyler, gave a soft kiss to Tyler’s cheek and started reading over his shoulder.

With a quirk to his lips, Tyler saw Josh laugh once.

“About time someone figured it out,” he said, and shoveled a spoonful of Tyler’s cereal into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com).


End file.
